


Eyes On The Road

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Mommy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jungwoo, Smut, Vibrators, anyways-drive safe, does this count as car sex, jungwoo is in a Skirt, light pet play, okay maybe a lil plot, service top doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: When you’re going about 79 in the fast lane you can’t really let yourself get distracted by anything if you don’t want to crash your car.However, in Doyoung’s case at the moment, he was having a hard time remembering that he needs to be careful. Not only does he need to protect himself but also his boyfriend Jungwoo who is currently in the passenger seat with a hand up his skirt.





	Eyes On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> So I tweeted this as a concept on my 18+ twitter account (@glitterjungwoo) And it ended up getting a lot more attention than I thought it would so I made it into a one shot! I hope you guys like it and please leave any comments or criticisms I appreciate it so much!
> 
> Also, I started a kofi so if you would like to support me as I do enjoy writing a lot and with juggling school and work it gets a bit overwhelming at times, you can check out my profile here and if you would like to contribute I would appreciate it with all my heart and soul!
> 
> Kofi link: https://ko-fi.com/smalltofuangel

When you’re going about 79 in the fast lane you can’t really let yourself get distracted by anything if you don’t want to crash your car.

 

However, in Doyoung’s case at the moment, he was having a hard time remembering that he needs to be careful. Not only does he need to protect himself but also his boyfriend Jungwoo who is currently in the passenger seat with a hand up his skirt.

 

They had been out all day shopping and at one of the stores Jungwoo had found a cute skirt. After trying it on, he got so excited about it that he decided to buy it on the spot and walk out and spend the rest of their day showing off his purchase. Doyoung loved whenever Jungwoo was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling, and that’s how he was after they walked out of the store. His boyfriend had asked him several times to take pictures of him or with him so that he could post them and send them to all their friends. Jungwoo loved showing off Doyoung and all the little trip they took, even a trip to the grocery store ended with several photos of Jungwoo pushing Doyoung in the cart while they were in the parking lot.

 

The day had been cute and innocent, filled with soft touches and random kisses every now and then.

 

Doyoung should’ve expected for Jungwoo to do a complete 180 on him, he was always full of surprises. 

 

He had been driving for a few minutes already and even thought that Jungwoo had fallen asleep. However, the minute he drove onto the freeway that’s when things got..interesting.

 

As the speed of the car increased, Doyoung could see from his peripheral view that Jungwoo was beginning to fidget a lot in his seat. He didn’t think much of it at first because Jungwoo tended to get a bit restless during car rides that were longer than 15 minutes. Memories of the times that Jungwoo has nearly gotten on his nerves from messing around too much while he was trying to drive come to his head and it distracts him a bit from his boyfriend who continued to move around in his seat.

 

However, when he heard a thud, Doyoung looked briefly to his right and nearly swerved into freeway barrier.

 

Jungwoo had his right leg propped up against the dashboard, his skirt had ridden up all the way up his thighs and he had his left hand up his skirt, quiet squelching noises coming from his direction let Doyoung know exactly what he was doing. He still felt it necessary to confirm that what he was seeing wasn’t just his eyes playing tricks on him.

 

“Jungwoo, what are you up to…? Can’t you wait until we get home? It’ll only be another 15 minutes love.” Doyoung says.

 

Jungwoo sighed as he pushed another finger into himself, “you know, I don’t think I want to wait. I’m a little impatient so I’ll just play with myself now, you don’t mind right?”

 

_ Yes I do mind, I mind it a whole lot actually.  _ “No sweetheart, it’s just a bit...distracting that’s all,” Doyoung replies.

 

“That’s the whole point silly, now keep your eyes on the road you don’t want to cause an accident do you?”

 

Doyoung cursed loudly and forced himself to look forward. If he kept at his current speed and the traffic didn’t get too bad then maybe they would be home in 10 minutes instead of 15 and-

 

His trail of thought was interrupted by Jungwoo digging around in the glove compartment for something. 

 

“Where is it? I know I put it here earlier...oh! Found it!” 

 

Doyoung didn’t know what he just pulled out, and at this point he was too nervous to look. The traffic was picking up, and Doyoung grew more frustrated by the minute. Driving with a hard on and your pretty boyfriend scheming up ways to drive you up the wall was his own personal hell.

 

Once Doyoung began to hear a faint buzzing noise, he didn’t need to look to know exactly what Jungwoo had been hiding, but he decided to take a peek anyways. His eyes moved off the road and onto Jungwoo for a bit and he saw that in his right hand there was now a small remote and Jungwoo’s face was now flushed pink and glowing with perspiration. 

 

He sees Jungwoo click the remote and his right thigh jolts suddenly. “Doyoung I thought I told you to keep your eyes on the road? Every time you look away to watch me I’ll make the vibrations go higher. If I end up cumming before we get home then you won’t be able to cum until I spank you first for disobeying me. Is that clear my little bunny?”

 

Doyoung really feels the pressure and he nods. 

 

“No baby, I need you to tell me you understand.”

 

“Yes Jungwoo, I understand,” Doyoung replies.

 

Jungwoo giggles and says, “that’s mommy to you.”

 

As Doyoung continues driving, slowly since the traffic hasn’t quite let up yet, Jungwoo does not make it easy for him to keep his eyes on the road. He can hear Jungwoo moaning, loudly at times, and every now and then he would moan out for his “bunny” to drive faster so they can get home soon. Doyoung knew that Jungwoo’s face was probably even more flushed than before with sweat running down his cheeks, and his thighs were probably trembling from the vibrations of the toy inside of him.

 

At a loud whimper, Doyoung looks at Jungwoo and he sees that his boyfriend has now begun to play with his nipples. Jungwoo locos eyes with him and he presses the button on his remote again, crying out at the increased intensity.

 

Doyoung curses loudly, his hard on is straining against his jeans and he can already feel his boxers getting wet from his precum. His dick was aching to be touched but Doyoung could not do anything put keep his hands on the wheel and pray to whatever god was out there to grant him mercy.

 

As Jungwoo begins whining out that he’s getting closer, Doyoung spots their exit and quickly shifts lanes to that he can get home as quickly as possible. There were a few honks from angry drivers but Doyoung couldn't care less right now, if Jungwoo came he knew he was going to get punished and he wanted to instead go home to let Jungwoo use his dick to fuck himself with.

 

It took about 5 minutes for Doyoung to pull up into their driveway, and another 5 minutes to carry Jungwoo out of the car and into their home.

 

Doyoung quickly makes his way into their bedroom and gently sets jungwoo down on the bed. Without wasting anymore time, he strips himself down and gets on the bed as well, bringing Jungwoo into his lap.

 

“Well, since my bunny did so well, I guess I’ll have to give you a treat right? Do you want mommy to use your cock sweetheart? You want me to ride you and make you feel good?” Jungwoo asks.

 

Doyoung nods and responds, “yes mommy, please give your bunny treats.” 

 

Jungwoo smiles and grabs Doyoung’s face so he can pull him in for a kiss.

 

“Sweet bunny’s always get what they want if they’re polite. Lay down for me okay?”

 

He lets his back hit the mattress and Jungwoo gets off of his lap so he can begin to strip off his clothing. When Doyoung grabs for Jungwoo’s hand, his boyfriend looks at him with a confused look.

 

“What is it? Don’t you want us to get started?” He asks.

 

Doyoung shakes his head and mumbles, “...don’t want you to take off the skirt.”

 

Jungwoo coos and replies, “look at you, such a precious bunny. Since I’m giving you a treat I guess I’ll ride you in my skirt.”

 

He jumps back onto Doyoung’s lap and pulls out the now turned off vibrator. After using Doyoung’s precum to slick up his dick, Jungwoo lines himself up and begins to push down.

 

Doyoung grabs onto Jungwoo’s hips, needing somewhere to ground himself after getting to feel something tight and warm around his dick after that torturous car ride. Jungwoo knows exactly the effect he has over him, and lets himself sink down completely; the both of them crying out from the feeling.

 

Because he was so worked up during the car ride, after a few thrusts up into Jungwoo, Doyoung is already close. Judging from Jungwoo’s loud moans and the way his fisting at his hair Doyoung can tell that he is too. He grabs onto his hips so that he can pick up the pace and Jungwoo bites down on his lip to attempt to silence his cries-it doesn’t really help much. 

 

As Doyoung is quickly trying to get Jungwoo to cum first, his plans are ruined once Jungwoo starts speaking again. “You’re fucking mommy so good bunny, I bet I feel really good, don’t I? The way you’re fucking me like a bunny in heat, you just couldn’t wait to get your mommy home so you could do this huh?”

 

Doyoung responds by cumming inside of Jungwoo and letting out a string of gasps and moans. Although he had finished, Jungwoo was still not done and as Doyoung’s hips stopped moving that’s where he picked up his pace. Doyoung began to whine from being overstimulated and Jungwoo merely leaned down and gave him a soft kiss before getting back up and moving his hips faster.

 

“Don’t worry bunny, mommy’s almost done okay? You can be good and hold out for a bit longer right? You know what to say if it gets to be too much right bunny?” Jungwoo says.

 

“Yes I do mommy, I’ll be good,” Doyoung replies with a strained voice. 

 

Jungwoo smiles and leans his head back as the pleasure gets to be too much and soon after he’s cumming on himself and on Doyoung, his thighs shaking as he pulls off of him and flops down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

 

After catching their breaths for a few minutes, Jungwoo turns to Doyoung and pulls him in to cuddle. Doyoung wraps his arms around Jungwoo’s waist tightly and buries his face into his neck. Although he can feel the cum on their bodies sticking, he couldn’t be bothered with it at the moment when all he needs is some soft cuddling after sex. Jungwoo runs his fingers through Doyoung’s hair and kisses his forehead, telling him with a soft voice that he did really well and that he loves him with all his heart. Doyoung would return his own praises, reminding Jungwoo that he was a good dom and that he enjoyed it just as much as Jungwoo did. 

 

The two lovers fall asleep in each other’s arms, Doyoung smiling against Jungwoo’s skin and his boyfriend holding onto him in his sleep.


End file.
